Russia
:''For Russia's predecessor state, see Soviet Union is the world's largest country located in northern Eurasia heavily featured in the ''Modern Warfare'' series. Although protagonists in World War II games and Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Russia is the main enemy of the USA and NATO within the series. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Although there is no Soviet/Russian campaign, the main enemies in the game are Russian Ultranationalists who wish to return Russia to a former glory seen during the Soviet era. One of the missions in the game involves the player as Lt. Price, sniping off Zakhaev's left arm while he is making a deal in front of the Chernobyl Reactor. The SAS end up winning the six-day conflict by killing Zakhaev during the final mission "Game Over," when Price slides a M1911 .45 to MacTavish, who then kills Zakhaev. The enemy faction in multiplayer which the SAS fight against is named Spetsnaz. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In the five years following the death of Zakhaev and the end of the Second Russian Civil War, the Russian state and populace have increasingly come to side with the goals and aims of the Ultranationalists, to the extent that Zakhaev is declared the "Hero of the New Russia" by popular acclaim. The Ultranationalists won the war, and one of their leaders, Boris Vorshevsky became the President. The new leader of the Ultranationalist terrorists, Vladimir Makarov, uses this populist surge in patriotic feeling to his own benefit by staging a brutal massacre at Zakhaev International Airport and pinning the blame on the United States in a false-flag operation, inciting a nationalist backlash against America. The Russian state took the bait, and after using a captured ACS module to hack American defense systems, soon launches a massive military invasion of the United States' East Coast, starting the Russian-American War, with the goal to both avenge the airport massacre and fulfill the Ultranationalist goal of forging Russia into a world power once again. The Russian invasion is swift and brutal, with no distinction between military and civilian personnel, and engulfs much of the country in the fighting, including Washington D.C. itself. Although the invaders are defeated in Washington D.C., the United States as a whole remain in jeopardy, as Russia now finds itself fully committed to the path of war against America. It is possible that Russia has a few military bases in some of the former Soviet states because of the Russian base in Kazakhstan, and Ukrainian Insignias on the snowmobiles in the same base, as well as activity in Ukraine, Georgia and Azerbaijan, with levels in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Gallery 479px-Coat of Arms of the Russian Federation svg.png|The Russian coat of arms before the Ultranationalist takeover (Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare). 316PX-~1.png|The Russian coat of arms after the Ultranationalist takeover (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2), (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3). Category:Countries Category:Factions Category:Places Category:Locations